iKnocked Up
by DeMented-MinX
Summary: She had all the typical symptoms... No period, sore tits and today she started puking all over the danm place like a drunk after a bar fight.    She was pregnant.
1. iAm In Deep

**Okay i'm really nervous, so just read and tell me what you think...**

**Chapter 1** - _iAm In Deep..._

* * *

><p>Samantha Puckett stood in the convience store, glaring at the condoms that<br>she had bought no less than two months and a week prior. Today was supposed to  
>be the last day of her period. She was supposed to be pissed off that the<br>disgusting fluids were still... _oozing_ from her body and ruining her life, but  
>instead, she was looking at the supposed contraception that obviously didn't<br>work since she was standing here looking like a fucking idiot.

Calm down Sam, she thought to herself. Who's to say that your even... Yeah who  
>could even know? It's probably just the stress from rubbing your mothers feet<br>every night and of course there was school. All that homework you had no  
>intention of doing... All the geeks that seem to beg for a good dose of<br>torture. That ** was tiring, right? Right?

She let out a sigh. Who the hell was she kidding? She was a good liar, but she  
>couldn't fool herself. She had all the typical symptoms... No period, sore tits<br>and today she started puking all over the DAMN place like a drunk after a bar  
>fight.<p>

She was pregnant.

Her blue eyes slid from the Trojan package over to what she really came to the  
>store for. A test. She almost cried just looking at it. After she used that,<br>she'd finally know the truth. Her hunch would no longer be just an idea, it  
>would be reality. And like all the rest of those stupid teen skanks or even<br>good girls who'd gotten pregnant she'd have to find a way to deal with it.

Grabbing the stupid cardboard box, she shoved it under her arm and paced to  
>the check out line. To her luck, in a store that barely had any customers, the<br>line was fucking packed. And ofcourse all the bigoted assholes just seemed to stare at  
>her as she pathetically bought what would solidify the end of her life. Funny,<br>if it was anybody else she would have laughed, blatantly even, right in there  
>face, but now she couldn't even chuckle.<p>

It took fourteen minutes and thirty seven seconds for her to find a good  
>enough bush to piss behind. She definately wasn't about to go home for Pam to<br>find out and/or see and she sure as hell wasn't about to tell the father. Sam  
>growled just at the thought of that prick.<p>

This was all his fucking fault anyway. He got all in her heart, told her that he  
>loved her, told her he wanted to prove he loved her. And like a dumb idiot she<br>laid back and spread her legs for him. She laughed bitterly at her  
>stupidity... What was she thinking? If all else was **, why the hell would she<br>have even expected that to work out. Just like her dad, he left her the first  
>chance he got and she was a ** fool to think he wouldn't.<p>

Looking down at her phone she checked the watch. Why the hell was time going  
>so slow? She had to wait at least a good five minutes, but it felt like she<br>had been sitting here for ages and it had barely been one. So she hummed,  
>hummed the longest song she could think of. By the time she was done the<br>results had come in.

Sam was never the cliche type, so she wouldn't freak out when she saw whether  
>or not she was preggo, she wouldn't even hesitate to look at the damn stick.<br>NO she'd take her mistake like a man, but damn if she didn't pray that it  
>wasn't what she thought it was.<p>

The words were actually quite clear. Pregnant, so Paintakingly splayed itself  
>across the small screen.<p>

Throwing the stick as far into the woods as her arm would let her, Sam CRIED  
>into her knees. What the hell was she going to do? She was sixteen, she could<br>barely take care of herself, let alone a fucking kid.

She needed help. Pulling her phone to her BLURRY eyes, she called the first  
>person she could think of. "Sammy you never call me, what's the matter." Sam<br>let out a sob before she spoke.

"I'm pregnant, Melanie, and I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, just review and save me from the torture! Unless, you like that kinda thing ;)<strong>

**No seriously, PLEASE REVIEW! (hope I didn't spell nuthin wrong) **

**Thank you stranger for spell checking this, you are awesome!**

**((AU's don't count))**

**(((review again)))**

**(((:3)))**


	2. iNeed You

**First off, thank you for reviewing my story... I want to give a shout out to two people.**

**Seddieswagg... I absolutely adored your comment. I cried with it, whenever a got a mean customer at work. I watched Bones with it every night. I even secretely masterbate to it. Okay, maybe not, but it was awesome! And it put a really goofy looking smile on my face. So, giving you a shout out for having the Best Comment EVAR!**

**"Now", I muttered, letting out a ragged breath as a continplated whether I was making the right dicision or not .**

**Now, I dedicate this chapter to Richie. **

**The cute and shy boy who I met senior year at the third Drama club meeting.  
>The boy who I knew as my close friends' younger brother.<br>The boy I didn't know very well personaly, because I never really needed to talk to him.  
>The boy who I will always regret never getting to know, because i'll never get the oppertunity.<strong>

**To Richie who's life ended by a hit and run. A life younger than mines. I know that you are in a better place now, but in your memory, I dedicate this to you.**

**R.I.P.**

Chapter 2- iNeed You

"You're what?", Sam flinched at the screech, more out of self-pity than anything. Melody had always been the perfect one, and with the horrible news, Sam had proven just that. She was a failure. 

"Please don't make me say it again", there was a, sadly enough, pregnant pause that resided on the line as the good twin took in the situation. 

"How did this happen?" Sam scoffed. 

"Well jeez Mels, when a man and a woman are- 

"Don't get smart Samantha." It was almost harsh enough to be intimidating...almost. 

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed be? I'm fucking pregnant and I'm not even done with school." 

"Since when was this "yell at Melanie day." Don't get pissy with me because of your, your... gift." 

"Gift? Gift?", Sam laughed bitterly "The thing inside of me ain't no fucking gift. It's goddanmed nightmare." 

"No Sam. He/she is a gift, just like us." Sam took in her sister's words, letting them form in her heart something dark and horrifying. 

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" The question was rhetorical, but Melody was never really good at taking hints or rather she just didn't give a shit. 

"Well- 

"It doesn't Mels. It doesn't make me feel better knowing that I'm gonna end up in some shitty ass apartment, with a stupid ass kid that I barely fucking watch as I drunkenly screw any Italian with a dick." 

"You don't think you're being a bit over dramatic?" Since when was getting pregnant at sixteen something to be chill about. Her life was over, she'd probably get kicked out and worse, she wasn't eligible to do a damn thing to keep the thing growing inside her happy or even alive for that matter.

She had no money, no education past tenth grade, which technically didn't count based on years of not caring. Then there was that fact that the father was a fucking...

"What about the dad?" 

"What about him? He's just some ass who isn't in the picture."

"Sammy? Who nocked you up? "Sam didn't know if it was the hormones or if she really just lost her mind, but she burst into tears. 

Melody spoke softly in an attempt to sooth her sister. "Sammy, it's okay. I'm behind you so you don't have to worry. I'm smart, I can get a good job and I can help out with the baby. I could even come back- 

"No!", it shocked Sam how quickly she said that statement. "You need to stay as far away from this crap hole as possible." They both laughed.

"There goes my protective twin", Melody cooed "you're gonna be a great mommy." 

"But that's just the thing Mels. What if I don't want to be a, mommy?" Melody paled. 

"Samantha...", she said, her voice deadly serious "...what are you saying?" 

"I don't want this baby..." Sam wiped the stray tears from her eyes "...as soon as I raise the money, I'm getting an abortion."

**"Your an ass", I groweled to myself, glaring at the end of such a short chapter.**

**"What did I do?". Pulling out my small conpact, I looked at myself as if I were an absolute idiot. **

**"I can't possibly be this stupid..."**

**"Hey!"**

**"...Why would you end it like that, huh? Now I have to know what she'll do." A wicked smile slithered onto my face.**

**"Oh, that? Well-ggllhaaaaakkk! As I slowly began to choke the life out of myself, I thought...**

**If you don't review, Minx here gets it... Then no chapter will post! EVER AGAIN!**

**As I struggle to breath, I slowly stare up at myself. My vision blured by the tears that whell with each steady clench of my troat. "Your *ack* so, *gag* so *gasp* Demented."**

**Please review :3**


End file.
